


Hotel Bed

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one bed; what are they supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Bed

“Look, why couldn’t we get a room with two beds?”

 

“Be _cause,_  it was expensive enough coming to America, and they didn’t have any with two beds, and there’s no  _way_  we were paying for two rooms.”

 

“Well there’s no way we’re all going to fit in that bed- unless one of us wants to sleep on the-”

 

“The floor? No way, we’re at a con, we don’t wanna be tired when we have to walk around all day tomorrow. We could just-”

 

“Share? And how do you suggest? We’re giants- well, except for Trotty-”

 

“Hey! If anything that means I should get the bed, seeing as I take up the least amount of space.”

 

Ross and Smith look at each other over Trott’s head, and nod at each other before grabbing Trott’s arms and tossing him on to the bed, making him yelp as he tries to right himself, glaring up at them, “hey! What was that for?”

 

“Relax, will you? We’re gonna try something- maybe if you’re in the middle we’ll be able to do this-” And Smith and Ross flop on the bed beside Trott, squishing him in between them as he yelps, making them both snicker.

 

“Hey you twats, I can’t move like this, it’s not going to work, get  _off_!” And he wriggles in between them as Smith drapes his arm across Trott’s chest to grab Ross’ hand, and Ross squeezes gently, flicking Trott’s side.

 

“No, this is totally going to work, now stop moving, ’s nap time.”

 

“What? We just  _got_  here, we need to get everything set up-”

 

“Nah, we just got here, off a plane- ’m tired, and you’re in the middle, so you can’t get up without disturbing us, so shh, sleepy time mate, don’t make me use the pillow.” Trott grumbles and keeps wriggling, but does settle down as Smith snickers quietly at the look on his face, before leaning over and laying a smacking kiss on his cheek, and then Ross’. 

 

“We can get that shit done later, but for now I’m comfy, and tired- and I wanna sleep with you Trotty, you gonna deny me?”

 

Trott rolls his eyes and frowns, but his eyes betray his so called ‘angry face,’ as he settles down and wipes at his cheek, Ross doing the same as they drift off, still fully clothed and not even under the covers- they can deal with that later, but for now they’d rather relax in the company of the others.


End file.
